Ikaika
by An3
Summary: When Steve goes on a training exercise, but comes back with a life changing injury, it's up to his Ohana to help him get back on his feet. Family based with a lot of Steve/Danny bromance moments. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yikes! SOOO nervous right now! This is my first ever published Fanfic, and I'm so nervous about how it will go. Bear with me I'm new. Just a fair warning there is some swearing involved and the story contains content that some readers may not like. If amputation bothers you, you might want to find another story to read. Also looking for a Beta reader so any suggestions would be welcomed. Also if I make a mistake please let me know. This site is a great way for me to improve my grammar etc. Suggestions on what you want is also very welcome. **

**On with my very first story. (excited face) **

**An3**

Ikaika

**1 Day**

Flashing white lights. That was the first thing he recognised. It took him a second longer to realise he was passing under a row of lights, and that it was the interval between the lights that caused the flashing effect. Another second until he realized that to see the lights at that angle he had to be lying on his back staring at a ceiling. Add to that the fact that the bed was moving and he figured he was in a hospital. Obviously unconscious until know, because he can't recall getting here. The sudden flare of pain in his leg causes him to gasp and signals the medical professionals around him that he is awake.

"Relax Commander Mcgarrett. You're at Tripler Medical Centre. You're going to be fine" A young nurse leans over him and injects something into an IV inserted in his right hand.

He wants to argue but then there's something weighing down his mind and everything fades to black again.

************H50*********************H50******************H50*************

The next time he comes around he's surrounded by stark white walls and ceiling that make the room appear even brighter than it already is. He snaps his eyes shut and groans. He feels rather that sees a person walking closer to him.

"Commander, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me." He hears a familiar female voice next to him. He can't identify the person without opening his eyes so decides to leave that little detail alone.

When he fails to comply she asks him to squeeze her hand. She seems satisfied when he does and walks away. Steve feels oddly alone when she lets go of his hand, but forgets about it when he feels a sudden relief in his headache.

"Commander the lights are off now, can you try and open your eyes again?"

At first the shapes are blurry, but after a few blinks he brings into focus the familiar face of Dr Alexis Wright who had treated him for his broken arm when he had fallen off the cliff while hiking with Danny. Before that it had been for the countless times he came back home with one or more broken bones. Needless to say they became good friends.

"Good, can you tell me where you are?"

"Tripler Medical Centre." All of a sudden memories come flooding back.

_Truck coming head on, the crash that left him pinned under the dash, being dragged out of the car, fire burning its way up his leg, team mates radioing for a chopper, and someone tying a belt around his tie. Jones tried to block his view, but not before he caught a glimpse of the mutilated flesh that was his right foot._

Dr Wright immediately noticed the change and prepared herself for Steve's reaction

"Doc, my leg?" He says in a heart wrenching way, almost like he knows what the answer is, but trying his luck anyway, because maybe, just maybe there's still a chance.

She just looks down and shakes her head, unable to look the distraught man in front of her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Steve, we had to amputate. About 5 inches below the knee.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

The rest of the day passed in a blur of activity. Doctors were running tests, superiors wanted debriefs on how a training exercise went so wrong, teammates were sneaking in to see him , trying to avoid the army of nurses that seemed to always be in his room.

Just when he thought they were done, a new Doctor, official, or nurse was there to ask him another flurry of questions. He was really getting fed up and desperate to get rid of all the attention. His saving grace came in the form of Detective Danny Williams.

"What do you mean I can't see him? I just got told that my partner has been injured on what is supposed to be a training exercise, and that I could come and see him anytime I wanted, now that I'm here all of a sudden I can't see him anymore. Make up your mind people!" Danny ranted as another nurse paged Steve's doctor.

"Detective Williams I assume? My name is Alex Wright. I'm Commander Mcgarrett's doctor. We spoke on the phone." Dr Wright introduces herself.

"Yes of course! How's Steve? What happened, can I please see him?" Danny shakes the Doctors hand.

"Let's talk first and then I'll take you to see your friend." Alex says taking Danny by the arm and escorting him to a private corner of the ICU.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

When Danny finally enters his friend's room he forgets everything the doctor has told him and only has eyes for Steve's face. He looks frazzled, overwhelmed and desperate, a look Danny hopes he never has to see again. Seeing all the activity around his friend's bed and remembering all the tests the doctor had told him about, he could only guess what the cause of Steve's desperation is.

Immediately coming to his friend's aid he tell all the nurses as kindly as possible to get the fuck out, and to not come back until tomorrow morning. When it looks like they want to argue he tells them to take it up with Dr Wright who he sees heading towards Steve's room as well. He stops her before she can enter. After telling her the problem she agrees to keep the nurses out of Steve's room unless absolutely necessary until the next morning and even then it will be limited to one per visit.

Happy that Steve's dilemma will now be solved he finally goes to see his friend.

Steve is lying on his back with his eyes closed taking deep breaths. The lines of pain in his face tells Danny that Steves still awake.

Suddenly unsure about what to say to the friend he was so eager to see Danny just stands in the doorway.

"Thanks Danny." Steve finally speaks up after about 5 minutes.

"No problem, I guess it's a good thing I can read your faces." The joke falls flat and they both go silent.

Danny grabs the chair next to his friend's bed. The silence is oddly comfortable and neither one of them feels the need to say something. After a while Danny speaks up.

"How are you really Steve?" The question sounds odd, but the two partners know exactly what it means. It's Danny telling Steve that he's heard everything the doctor has to say, but wants to hear it from Steve, because in what world does the doctor know how his partner is feeling.

"I don't know Danny. I mean I've seen it happen plenty of times and seen men go back to their units, but it's different when it's your own body. It makes the words I said to team mates that have gone through the same thing sound kind of hollow. I mean, it's half of my leg that's just not there anymore. The doctors say I'm lucky that it was below my knee and that I stand a good chance of regaining full function, but you know what? I'm not feeling all that lucky right now. With all the activity today I haven't had time to process any of it. I just need a few hours of peace and quiet to work through it on my own." Steve is open to his friend, because he's tired and down and really needs to just let it all go. He's sick and tired of keeping everything bottled up and he knows whatever he says in front of his Ohana will stay in confidence.

"Well that's suprising! Here I was expecting to force the truth out of my socially stunted Neanderthal partner. It's kinda disappointing having to waste a perfectly good argument." Danny waves his hands around his head.

Steve smiles at his friend, he's so glad to hear a Danny rant, even if it is kind of mellowed down and not as aggressive as usual.

"So can I let Chin and Kono know or do you want us to leave you alone for the night?" Danny asked relieved to see Steve smiling.

"No, of course not! Phone them, and let them know what's going on. You can let Dr Wright explain if you want to. I know it's awkward." Steve said eager to see his friends. He saw them three days ago before leaving for training, but it's still nice to have family around when something like this happens. At the moment he can't imagine not having them close by. He could tell Danny to leave (not that he wanted to), but they both know that won't happen. The man would probably sleep in the hall just to be close and lend support.

It was good to have family who support you, and he was glad that he had such a great one. The next few months would be hard, but he knew that with his family standing by he would get as close to normal as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawaii Five O**

**Ikaika**

When Danny stepped off the elevator three days later he found Kono, who had been on Mcgarrett watch, sitting outside Steve's room. The door was shut and the blinds closed.

Danny being Danny immediately flew into a panic. Kono just sat back, channelled some of her cousin's Zen like calm, and endured the rant.

"Danny, relax!" Kono finally snapped, "Mcgarrett is getting his first visit from the physical therapist. She suggested I wait outside, because the first session isn't always pretty. Nothing's wrong, I promise you!"

Danny visibly calmed and plopped himself down next to Kono.

"So how long is this going to take? Did she say? I hope for Mcgarrett's sake she's hot."

"Danny!" Kono slapped her friend on the arm. "She just started and said it could take up to an hour, because she needed to talk to Steve first. And no, she's so not hot."

"Well ok, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry! Let's go grab a bite to eat while we wait for Mcgarrett."

"Sounds good. The food in the cafeteria is actually quite good." Kono suggested walking towards the elevator.

"Ya, I know, I've spent enough hours there waiting for Steve to get patched up." Danny laughed getting back in the elevator and punching the ground floor button.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

After getting their lunches Kono and Danny sat down in a quiet corner of the Cafeteria.

Kono's bright smile turned serious once they were seated.

"Danny, do you think Steve's going to be ok?" Kona asked tentatively.

"Of course! He's super SEAL remember?" Danny's words sounded hollow to his own ears. Although Steve had bounced back from some pretty serious things in the past, none had been quite so life changing.

Kono smiled.

"Yeah I know, but still, the doctors told us some pretty serious stuff." Kono said remembering the meeting they had with a team of doctors who were all involved with Steve's care.

Amongst others had been rehabilitation options, care instructions once he was released, the schedule for the next few weeks and the roll Danny, Chin and Kono would play in the process.

"Don't worry Kono, I know it's scary, but Steve's got all of us to support him and to make sure he listens to everything the doctor has to say. We'll get through everything – together!" Danny grabbed and held onto Kono's hand until her bright smile once again returned.

"Your right Danny, it's just I'm struggling to wrap my head around this whole thing, and then I feel guilty, because if I'm struggling how must Steve be feeling."

"Don't worry babe, I think we're all a bit confused." Danny smiled at her and then continued. "Let's finish our lunch and go see if Steve's done yet."

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

Upon exiting the elevator on the 3rd floor a big well-built woman bumps against Danny as he exits. He's about to tell her to watch where she's going when Kono lays a restraining hand on his arm.

"That's Steve's therapist." Kono tells Danny once the doors are closed.

"Not anymore." Dr Wright speaks up from her position at the Nurse's station.

When Kono and Danny give her puzzled looks she explains.

"Her bedside manner isn't the best. Steve needs someone who's going to help him gain confidence not someone who's going to force him into something. I've called a friend that's going to come in and work with Steve along with a different physical therapist from Tripler." Wright motions for them to join her in her office.

Once seated she continued.

"The next few weeks are going to be very hard for Commander Mcgarrett. He's going to need to adapt to life with a missing limb, and learn how to rely on other people for help. Our ultimate goal is to get the Commander as independent as possible until he can be fitted with a prosthesis, but it's going to take a while. We don't want him to push himself and set back his recovery. That's where you come in. Convince him that physical and occupational therapy is his friend right now; also encourage him to stay in hospital until he can manage day to day tasks on his own. Finally, try and keep his spirits up and encourage him as much as possible without being obvious. When you do help him with something make sure he asks for it first, the most important thing here is to build his confidence again. He needs to know that one day he will be able to manage on his own."

Dr Wright looks at the two detectives making sure they understood her well.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Steve, I think he could do with some encouragement after the physical therapy session from hell. His new therapist should be here by tomorrow." Wright smiles at Danny and Kono trying to get them more comfortable.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

When Danny and Kono return they find Steve asleep with a nasal canula aiding his breathing, something they thought would be long gone by now. However the doctor had warned them about it reappearing so neither were worried

They both take a seat and immediately start a discussion on suitable pizza toppings. Every time the discussion becomes a little too loud they'd cast a guilty look towards their sleeping friend and then continue. Chin arrives a few minutes later and starts backing Kono up.

All of them are too busy to notice the slight smile that plays across Steve's lips despite everything else on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I didn't update last week, but its exams and I hardly have time for anything. That being said it probably won't get any better until December. I apologize in advance.

This chapter came out of nowhere and was written in the last two weeks because some of you wanted to read a bit about Steve's therapy session. What the readers demand they get

Thanks again for all the reviews/favourites/alerts. It really means a lot.

Thank you to Antivol(Guest). Your reviews mean so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize. No money is made out of the writing of this fanfiction.

**Hawaii Five 0**

**Ikaika**

_When Danny and Kono return they find Steve asleep with a nasal canula aiding his breathing, something they thought would be long gone by now. However the doctor had warned them about it reappearing so neither were worried_

_They both take a seat and immediately start a discussion on suitable pizza toppings. Every time the discussion becomes a little too loud they'd cast a guilty look towards their sleeping friend and then continue. Chin arrives a few minutes later and starts backing Kono up._

_All of them are too busy to notice the slight smile that plays across Steve's lips despite everything else on his mind._

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

Earlier that day...

"Rise and Shine sailor! Your burning daylight." An unfamiliar voice wakes Steve from an easy slumber.

Kono, who was sitting next to him, shoots straight out of her chair while her hand goes to where her gun is usually holstered.

Steve would have laughed if it wasn't for the intimidating woman standing at the foot of his bed. He assumes that this is his new therapist. He wasn't looking forward to finding out why she had such a bad reputation with the nurses on the floor.

"My name is Ursula. I will be your therapist. Last names are not important, I believe that first names are much less formal. Don't you agree Steven?" She smiled at him. Somehow it didn't seem very sincere to McGarrett.

Kono just stared at the newcomer and Steve who was groggy from the pain meds couldn't formulate a response.

"You can call me Steve." McGarrett finally stammered.

"Is that the name your mother gave you?" Ursula asked looking up from her notebook.

"No, but..."

"Then I will call you Steven. Let us get started." She set the chart down and glared at Kono who was still staring at the therapist. "You can leave now. The first session is always a bit uncomfortable and I'm sure Steven will not want you to see that."

Steve is about to protest, but can only shoot Kono a pleading look as Ursula practically shoves the slender woman out the door.

Ursula smiles at Steve as she moves back to the bed.

"I am going to ask you sit up for me. Your doctor should be here shortly so we can listen to your lungs for any mucus that may cause your saturation levels to drop. I don't believe it is necessary, but it is hospital policy. Meanwhile we can start with some exercises." Ursula grabs Steve by his forearm and with a hand behind his back, she hauls him upright.

Surprised by his actions and not having been up for two days reeks havoc with Steve's system. He is suddenly very dizzy and feels sick to his stomach.

"You get sick on me and I stay for an extra hour." The therapist from hell, as Steve had nicknamed her, had obviously picked up on his green pallor.

"Yes ma'am." Steve tried to hide to hide exactly how close he was to doing just that. To add insult to injury it felt like someone was wrapping a rubber band around his chest. However everytime he tried to tell his therapist she told him to keep quiet and concentrate on the exercises she was showing him.

"Ok Steve, I'm just going to stretch your legs and shoulders and then I'll show you a few more exercises to do during the day."

Half an hour later and Steve's breathing was getting worse. Ursula apparently didn't notice and was startled when the alarm next to Steve's bed went off.

Moments later Dr Wright and two nurses came rushing into the room. While the nurses tended to Steve, Wright confronted the therapist.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you even in here without my clearance? You know what hospital policy says! Look at him! Did you even bother listening to his lungs before you started? No, of course not, because you think it's a colossal waste of time! Why didn't you stop when you heard him struggle to catch his breath?" Wright finally gave Ursula a chance to defend herself.

"I wanted him to tough it out. The next few months are going to be hard for him. He needs to learn what it means to be tough. He's not going to get anywhere if he's a softie." Ursula replied matter of factly.

At that Wright nearly lost her temper all together.

"Tough it out! He's a Navy SEAL, he's anything but soft! If he shows weakness you know you're in trouble, but of course you would know this if you bothered to read his file. Yet another thing you consider a waste of time. Get out of my patient's room, and don't think I'm going to keep quiet this time. I will be sharing this incident with the hospital board. Don't even think about coming within 10 ft of my patient again." Wright shouted while ushering Ursula out the door, before moving to Steve who was struggling to get his breathing under control.

"Steve, I'm going to give you a muscle relaxant and something for the pain. It'll loosen up the muscles in your chest and make it easier to breath. It's going to knock you out as well and help your body recover from the shock. We'll take the oxygen mask off as soon as your stats come up a bit. However I'm going to keep the nasal canula in place for a few days. Go to sleep now, you'll feel better when you wake up." Wright said as she injected something into his IV port.

With the drugs pulling him under Steve didn't even stir when they swapped the mask for a canula.

A few minutes later he heard his team entering his room. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips when he heard them bickering. For a moment he forgot everything that was going on an drifted off with the sound of his teams laughing in the background.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

AN2: So love or hate? Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happening in this story. I'm open to suggestions.

There's going to be some editing happening during the December holidays so bear with me, mistakes will be fixed. The good news is that I should be posting more regularly during the holidays so the story should be done by the end of our summer holidays. That's usually about middle January.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow you guys are awesome! I hope your still sticking with the story. Exams are done and I am officially on holiday! Unfortunately I'll be working most of the time, but updating should be more regular anyway, because I don't have to worry about school work.**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers, like I said, YOUR AWESOME.**

**To my two guest reviewers Antivol and Isabel, even thought I can't reply please know that your reviews mean so much!**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything you recognise probably doesn't belong to me. I make no money out of the writing of this story.**

**Hawaii Five O.**

**Ikaika**

Mark Anders looked up as Dr Alex Wright entered his tiny office. A reprimand about the procedures of knocking was on the tip of his tongue, when he decided it was just a waste of breath. He sighed and continued with his paperwork.

Alex plonked herself down in a chair and studied the small office. The metal desk and filing cabinets were painted a horrible red colour that did nothing to compliment the one yellow and one green curtain.

"You really need to redecorate." Alex finally said.

"Are you here for a reason Alex? Or do you just want to insult my office?" Mark didn't even bother making eye contact with the slightly hyperactive doctor.

"Uhm yeah. Ursula messed up with another patient. I was wondering if you have time to take over his case?" Alex said sitting forward.

"What she do this time? Never mind, forget I asked. Who is he? Bring me his file and I'll take a look." Mark said finally paying attention.

"Here's his file." Alex handed Mark the folder. "His name is Steve McGarrett, Navy Seal, reserves at the moment. Traumatic amputation of the lower right leg. He was injured on a training exercise 2 days ago. I think Ursula scarred him for life."

"Yeah well I don't blame him. I'll take his case. I just lost two patients to private care so I've got some time." Mark said looking up from his file. "Is he cleared for exercise?"

"Yeah he is, just give him the rest of the day off. He's had it a bit rough day."

"Ok no problem. I'll go see him first thing in the morning. If it's been two days already it means tomorrow is number four. We need to get him out of bed as soon as possible."

"I agree, which is why I came to see you. Good luck, he's a tough one." Alex said and stood to leave.

"Aren't they all." Mark rolled his eyes and continued reading his file. Yip this was going to be interesting.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

The next morning Steve is telling Danny about his therapy session with Ursula.

"Ursula! Seriously? Could she be more of a stereotype?" Danny asks laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh Detective Williams. Ursula has the ability to haunt dreams, or at least that's what I think." The boys are interrupted by a male voice. "Commander, my name is Mark Anders I'm your new physical and occupational therapist. Feel free to call me Mark if you want."

"Please to meet you, you can call me Steve, and this is Danny." Steve sits up straighter to shake Mark's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Danny. Can I ask you to wait outside for me? I just need to have a chat with Steve." Mark asks moving towards the bed.

"Danny has my medical power of attorney; he can hear whatever it is you have to say." Steve is slightly scared that this session was going to go the same as yesterday.

"I realise that Steve, but I was hoping to help you get into something more flattering than the hospital gown. I'm sure that's not something you want your friend to see. However I'm sure the nurses won't mind if you choose object."Mark laughs at the mortified expression on Steve's face. "And since I asked the nurse to remove the catheter this morning, I'm sure your need is rather big."

"Danny get out. I'll see you later." Steve doesn't hesitate to chase his friend out of the room.

"I'll come and get you in a while, maybe you can go and get your friend a Gatorade. He might need one later."

Once Danny leaves, Mark turns back to Steve.

"You ready for this? We're going to take it slow, you let me know if you feel dizzy or queasy. We'll stop and give you a chance to rest." Mark grabs a pair of pajama pants from where he left them on the chair. "Do you have a t-shirt or something loose that you can wear?"

"Yeah there's one in the closet. Danny bought it over yesterday."

"We don't have to wait for Dr Wright since she's already cleared you, so if you're ready we can get going." Mark looks at Steve for confirmation, who nods his consent,

"Ok, the object of this all is to get you as independent as possible without being reckless. You're healthy and in-shape so it shouldn't be too difficult once you get your bearings. Sit up all the way and swing your legs off the bed." Mark stands near enough to catch Steve, but far enough away to make sure Steve knew he was on his own.

Once up Steve leaned forward with his hands on either side of his legs. He concentrated on breathing through the nausea and dizziness. He nodded to Mark once the room stopped spinning.

"Ok I'm going to slip on a SST belt that will help me keep you from falling should you slip or something." Mark fits the black belt around Steve's waist and fastens the buckle. "Next thing I'll slip the pants around you ankles and as far as they will go and then we can get you standing."

Mark once again waits to make sure Steve understands what he is saying before he goes on. Once he receives Steve's nod he pulls the pants up until they are over Steve's knees.

Steve notices for the first time that the right pant leg is snipped off at the knee so that it can't get in the way. He's suddenly very glad he didn't offer the pair of sweats also hidden away in the closet.

"You still good?" Mark asks Steve.

"Yeah let's keep going." Steve nods to his therapist.

"Ok I'm going to grab you under your arms and support most of your weight. Keep a hold of the elastic in the pants. Once you've got your bearings pull them up the rest of the way. Then I'm going to sit you back down so we can talk."

Steve again nods his understanding and takes a few deep breaths before taking a hold of the pants.

Mark doesn't hesitate and grabs Steve under the arms and hauls him upright. Steve is momentarily dizzy, but recovers surprisingly quickly and pulls the pants up all the way. Mark grabs the chance to cinch the SST belt a bit tighter. He then gently lowers Steve back to the bed.

"You ok?" Mark makes sure Steve is comfortable on the edge of the bed before he sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Do you want me to go get Danny or can I go on?"

"It's fine, I can do without staring into his face for a while."

"So Steve, I assume you want to get started on physical therapy and work on getting back to normal? You don't strike me as the type of person who lets this get him under."

"Yes of course! I want to get started as soon as possible! I'm not letting this get me under."

"Good then let me introduce me to your new best friend." Mark said holding up a piece of blue material. "This is a prosthetic sock, or compression sock as some people call it. It will help with swelling and protection for now, and will later protect your residual limb from chafing. Keep it on, and I'll give you a few so that they can be swapped regularly. It's very important to keep your stump as dry as possible."

Steve reached for the sock, inspecting it closely as Mark came and stood in front of him.

"Allow me?" Mark said holding his hand out.

Steve sighed and gave the sock back to Mark, who quickly unwrapped the bulky bandages around Steve's knee and pulled the sock over his knee.

"Not too tight?" Mark asked looking up at Steve who shook his head in a negative.

"I'm going to go get Danny. This will be much easier if there are two of us. I'll be back in a sec. DO NOT MOVE." Mark says walking towards the door.

"Gee, now you sound like Danny." Steve mutters, but it goes unnoticed as the door closes.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

Five minutes later Mark enters followed by Danny.

"Is it too much to ask that you keep your shirt on for one day?" Danny asks walking towards Steve.

Steve chuckles at his friends antics realising that he had forgotten about the T-shirt lying next to him.

"Danny if you would mind stepping back so I can get in front of Steve." Mark steps in front of Steve measuring a pair of crutches to his length. "Normally I don't allow my patients to use crutches, simply because I don't like what they do to your arms, but since I have a pair of extra fore-arm crutches and I think you would do better on crutches I will allow this one exception. However, if you need to go somewhere and you'll be on your feet more than 15 minutes, you'll have to use a wheelchair. While these crutches are better, they are far from perfect, and since your arms are your most valuable asset right now, we need to look after them. You understand everything?" Mark looks at Steve who again nods. "Ok, then let's go. Same us last time except this time I'm going to take a hold of the handles on the side of the belt, and only help you upright. Grab onto my shoulders and arms to haul yourself upright. You need to do as much as possible by yourself. Danny is going to stand close by in case I need his help. Once you're up and balanced I'll hand you the crutches one by one. Don't move until I tell you to. Got it?"

Steve nods and edges forward on the bed. Making sure his patient is ready Mark holds onto the handles on the side while Steve puts his left foot on the ground and pulls himself upright by holding onto Mark's upper arms. Steve immediately loses his balance and starts listing to the right. Mark who anticipated this compensates and pulls up on the right handle. Once he can see Steve is stable he motions for Danny to hand Steve one of the crutches. A shaky hand reaches out and takes first one and then the other crutch form Danny. When Mark finally eases up on the pressure and Steve is standing on his own, the sweat is dotting his brow and he's obviously exhausted. The victorious smile on his face makes everything worth it.

"Ok, now slowly move your crutches forward by a bit and then swing all your weight forward. Keep your left foot close to the ground so you can quickly put it down if you think you're going to lose your balance. Try and walk to the bathroom and then back to bed."

Steve does just that and once in the bed exhaustion takes over and he's out like a light before he's even lying down.

Mark motions to Danny to follow him outside.

Mark smiles at Danny as he gently closes the door.

"Steve is doing very well. I'm going to leave him to rest until this afternoon and then show him a couple of exercises he can do while he's laid up. I'll help with the walking again this afternoon, but he should be fine without me. Try not to hover, but don't let him get out of the bed unless he needs the bathroom or I have given him permission to walk somewhere. I'll see you later Detective." Mark starts walking down the hall, but then pauses and turns around to look at Danny. "Oh, and tell him to eat more. Bring him some proper food, he's never going to get all his nutrition out of the gunk they serve here."

Danny just laughs at Mark's retreating back and walks toward the exit to get his friend a sub from Steve's favourite place, and a Strawberry smoothie from that place he likes so much.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

**Governor's Office, 12:00**

"Governor, I'm so glad you could spare the time to see me."

"You said this was in connection to my Five-O taskforce?" Governor Denning looks up at the man in front of him.

"Yes Governor. I heard about the debilitating injury suffered by their leader. I believe that I will be a suitable replacement for the esteemed Commander McGarrett."

"I wasn't looking to replace him, how did you even hear about that? It was kept out of the press." Denning eyes the man sitting across the desk.

"I have my sources. Think about it Governor, finally you'll have someone that will run the task force as you see fit."

"I'll think about it, but for now things will remain as they are."

"Yes of course Governor. There's no rushing an important decision like this."

"I'll let you know as soon as I've made my decision." Denning looked down again, indicating that the conversation was ended.

The man stood and walked out the door while dialling his cellphone.

"I talked to the Governor. The seed was planted, but if he doesn't bite we still have his pretty little niece as Plan B."

"Good, soon we will see the threat that is Five-O disappear. Oh and the accident on a training exercise. That was brilliant. Let me know as soon as Denning makes his choice."

The connection ended as Vic Sanders walked out of the Governors offices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hawaii Five O**

**Ikaika**

_AN: I'm back! How much do you guys hate me? Read this chapter first and then decide, cause you just might hate me even more afterwords. _

_AN2: This is the important one! I'm sad to say that I've changed the story quite a bit, so it's a work in progress now. So sorry about that, but I think the story is going to be much better! _

_AN3: I desperately need a BETA! Please or even just someone who can throw ideas back and forth with me! I'm desperate!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them, Santa is apparently not very reliable when it comes to my wishlist._

_On to the story..._

The sun rose hot and early over the island of Oahu. In air-conditioned rooms tourists turned away from the windows and slept blissfully on. Locals were taking advantage of the early morning quiet as the jogged down the un-crowded boardwalks or stretched out on the white sand beaches.

Steve sat watching a group of surfers taking advantage of empty line-ups, when a nurses aid interrupted him.

"Commander McGarrett, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a message from the Governor's office for you."

"When did the call come through? Why wasn't I told?" Steve swivelled his wheelchair to cast an icy glare at the young woman.

"You had a rough day at therapy yesterday, and Dr Anders left notice that you not be disturbed. All calls to the phone in your room were diverted back to the main desk." The aid squared her shoulders, refusing to be intimidated by the moody Commander.

"Thank you, I'll phone them back. Please tell Dr Anders I'd like to see him." McGarrett said, easing up on his harsh tone.

The aid said nothing and turned around almost hitting Danny Williams on her way out.

"Steven, you really should start being nicer to the nurses. You're going to be relying on them for the foreseeable future." Danny joked as he walked into the room carrying two coffees, and a paper bag.

"Shut up Danny." Steve muttered turning back to the window.

"What's got your boxers in a twist? Mark said you were in a bad mood, I didn't think it was this bad." Danny said placing a take-away cup on the windowsill next to Steve.

"You're discussing me with my physical therapist now?" Steve grumbled.

"I ran into him in the hallway! Why are you so annoyed?"

"It's nothing Danny, just leave it alone ok."

"Listen Steve, I get it, you're going through a tough time. Just stop taking it out on the people around you. Were trying to help!" Danny said getting annoyed with his friend.

"You get it? You think you get it? Please stop saying that! I am so sick of hearing that!" Steve shouted dropping his head into his hands.

"Steve, I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly sure how to handle this situation!" Danny said sitting down on a chair opposite is friend.

"Maybe you could just give me some space for a change! I've hardly had any time alone. I am so sick of everyone crowding around me, treating me like I can't do anything alone!" Steve wheeled backwards heading towards the bed.

"Steve..."

"Don't Danny just don't... Leave me alone."

"Fine, call me when you're ready to see civilized people again!" Danny said as he stalked out the room.

The SEAL simply watched his friend leave through bloodshot eyes.

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

Three hours later Steve was sitting in a private conference room in the administration wing of the hospital.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Commander." Governor Denning spoke as he entered the room. "I hope I'm not late?"

"No Governor, you're right on time. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your office." Steve had asked an orderly to wheel him down to the conference room, and had then asked him to remove the wheelchair once Steve was settled in a chair. He also kept his hand with the IV under the table. The last thing he wanted was to seem weak in-front of his boss.

"That's quite alright. Do you mind if we get to the point. I have a busy day ahead of me."

"I know why you're here Governor." Steve interrupted before Denning could continue. "I realise that this is a delicate situation and that your task force needs a leader. Your replacing me."

"Well if you want to be blunt about it, yes. I'm sorry Commander, but I have to think about the welfare of the island. Crime rates have risen quite extremely since you were injured. It seems criminals are crawling out of their holes now that you're out of the picture. I need to bring in someone that will send them running back to the hellholes they came from. However, there will always be a job available for you at Five-O should you decide to come back." The Governor leaned forward, as if to share something important with Steve. "This is beyond my control Commander, there are other people I have to consider."

With that Denning stood and looked down at Steve.

"I'm sorry it came to this. I am confident that your replacement, Vic Sanders, will fill your shoes. Especially when it comes to kidnapping cases." Denning turned around and walked out the room.

Steve leaned back with a sigh, and the news was like the straw that broke the camel's back. Usually composed and in total control of his emotions, Steve broke down in the privacy of the conference room. When the orderly came to collect Steve half-an-hour later, he pretended not to see the red eyes and dried tear tracks on the Commander's cheeks.

When Steve got back to his room Mark Anders was waiting for him

"I believe you wanted to see me? What was so urgent that it couldn't wait until this afternoon?" Mark said leaning against the wall as Steve got back in his bed.

"Yeah, since you're my primary physician now, I was hoping I could get my phone back." Mark had taken over Steve's primary care once the stitches had been removed and Dr Wright was no longer needed. Steve had also been transferred to the therapy wing in Tripler where he would stay until Mark deemed him fit for outpatient-care.

"What makes you think my answer would be any different than Dr Wright's?" Mark asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Maybe because you're a different person? I'm so sick and tired of having all my calls being transferred to the nurse's desk. Do you have any idea how many important calls I've missed? Come on Doc, I don't have control of anything in my life anymore, at least give me something. Besides I've heard and seen a lot of other patients with cellphones." Steve said matter of factly, hoping the guilt card would get him back his cellphone.

"Fine, I'll allow you a cellphone on one condition..." Mark paused until Steve gave a nod of consent. "I have the right to take it away when I think it's stopping you from getting proper rest."

"Deal." Steve said eager to make some long overdue phone calls.

"Was that all?" Mark asked as he watched Steve reach for the landline next to the bed.

"Yeah thanks."

Mark just smiled; glad that he could give his bad tempered patient something to smile about.

An hour later there was a courier standing in Steve's door.

"Commander McGarrett. As requested, your phone is fully charged and we installed all your back-up files on it."

"Thank you, please charge it to my personal account. This has nothing to do with Five-O." Steve said reaching for the clipboard to sign for the phone.

"As you wish Commander."

*********H50*********H50*********H50*********H50*********

Miles away Luitenant Catherine Rollins rolled over in her bunk when she heard her phone ring. All reprimands died on her lips when she saw Steve's photo flash on the small screen.

"Hey sailor. Missing me so much that you can't wait to see me tomorrow."

"Hey Cath. It's so good to hear your voice."

"Steve what's wrong?" Catherine sat up hearing the almost desperate tone in her boyfriend's voice.

"Nothing, I just miss having you here." Steve said, leaning back into the pillows as he listened to Cath's breathing.

"Well, luckily you'll see me tomorrow. It's been hell not being allowed any communication the last month." Cath said thinking of the training she had been part of for the last 4 weeks.

Steve chuckled. "You volunteered. Listen Cath, there's something I need to tell you and I need you not to freak out."

"Now I am freaking out! What's wrong?"

"It's not as serious as you think. " Steve cringed realizing his mistake. "I was in a training accident a little over three weeks ago, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, I just wanted you to know to meet me at Tripler's therapy wing, not at home."

"You can't say it's not serious and then say you've been at Tripler for over three weeks! That's got to be serious otherwise you'd be home!"

"Relax Cath, please don't make me explain it to you over the phone."

"Ok, I'll wait till tomorrow. Just tell me you're ok."

"I'm not, but I will be."


End file.
